Lily's Story
by Anna13
Summary: Lily and her brother live in the worst part of town and are thought of as the least important people in this town


"Lily wake up" I heard in a whisper. Suddenly I heard it. It was my parents they where fighting again. "Mike what are they fighting about now?" "You know what do they always fight about?" I got my journal and Mike and I climbed down the ladder. We were heading to the park to get away from it all. As we were walking we ran into some of Mikes friends there pretty cool I guess. "Hey Kid what's happing ?" asked his friend Trevor. Trevor was eighteen, He is about 5'8 had dark brown hair and a dark complexion and had baby blue eyes. And Mike was sixteen Mike looks like our father he has Brown hair and greenish grayish eyes, but with a tough look like mom, he is about 6'1, and as strong as and ox. I'm about 14, I on the other hand have my own look, I have brown eyes and My hair is long and down to the middle of my back it's a light brown I'm pretty small for my age I'm 4'9. My parents fight a lot because they either get drunk or they get high on drugs. My parents had us when we they were young. They got married when they where fifteen but they wanted a divorce but we are very un wealthy so they didn't and still don't have the money for there divorce, so they fight and bicker about nothing. "Hey Trevor what's happing dog?" " Nothing Digs." Digs is about sixteen and his real name is Dillon Matthews but he hates his name so they came up with Digs ,Digs has Light brown skin and has dark brown hair with a blonde tint, he has sky blue eyes that you could stare in for hours. Sam and his brother Johnny are here. Sam and Johnny weren't exactly abandoned Sam left when he was eighteen and took Johnny with him and since then I don't think they've ever seen there parents. Another guy is Friddle and his best friend Ace. There real names are Fred and Acered ,They hate there names (I wonder why.) Friddle and Ace are 17,Friddle has light blonde hair where ace has Brown, There both about the same height 5'5, and they both come from pretty poor family's but none in this neighborhood notices.   
The people in this neighborhood are all very un wealthy, except for Trevor, His parents are very rich and left him and his little brother the house with furniture and everything.   
"Well guys where headed off to the park." "Ok we'll come with you just in case you get into trouble." Trevor said. WE headed to Trevor's to get his brother who was about 14 also, His name was Jesse and he was my best friend Jesse was about 5'6, and has dark brown hair with a dark complexion and had dark brown eyes.. We walked up the steps and Trevor unlocked the door. "My parents are out on business again they won't be back New York for four weeks ." "So are you ganna through a party again?" "Naw Jesse has school and I just don't wanna deal with the PO again!" "Oh yeah the last party you through there where fights beyond fights!!" Trevor's parents never wanted kids so they never sent money home when they where away. Trevor grabbed his leather jacket, and yelled at Jesse that if he "want to go on a walk to get his ass down her." "Damn Trevor you don't have to yell so much." "Hey Lily what's happing?" said Jesse putting his leather jacket around my shoulders. "Nothing much." I said smiling while we walked in step. We approached the park and saw some off the richer kids fighting. "Jesse you and Lily go behind the bushes." We walked behind the bushes and watched as Mike and Trevor push the drunken guys out of the park. "It's all good kids." We came out and I sat on the swing as Jesse pushed me. Mike and Trevor were playing some basketball with the basketball the preps had left. "Bring it on Mickey." "First show me what you got!" "So Jesse what's been happing at school?" It's the only thing I could think of to say. "Well where getting ready for school to get out." "Us to." I dug my feet in the dirt and stopped the swing. By now the sun had started to come up. "Well looks like a new Saturday morning is here." I walked over to the basketball court to see who was winning. "So who's winning?" "Me," said Mike. Jesse started to walk over and we sat down on the ground and watched the game. The game was over Mike and Trevor tied. "Well fair game there Mike." "Same back." "Hey wanna go back to my house?," asked Trevor. "Yeah." I blurted out. On the way back we decided to go to the Dinner, it's the hang out where everyone goes for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and get some breakfast. We walked in and meet some of Mike and Trevor's buds. "Hey Dig what the hell are you doing up this early?" "I work here now!" "Dig working?" whispered Mike to Trevor. "Oh ok." "Hey you guys, what will it be?" asked Trevor's girlfriend Demi. "Uh I'll take five pancakes for me and Lily here." "Jess and me will take some of those wholesome eggs and bacon." "Coming right up dear." It was like watching a love couple on T.V. they where fit for each other. Our food came and we ate. We sat around for about two hours talking, then came the preps, They where hitting on Demi. "I am going to kick there asses." said Trevor heading to kick some butt. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" "Trying to order food." "No you're hitting on my girlfriend." Mike got up and tried to hold Trevor back, but it was to late Trevor gave the first punch. A prep was down. Trevor kicked and told us to leave. We left and next thing I heard was the sirens. They got Mike and Trevor in handcuffs and got the preps Doug and Harrison and took them all down town. Jesse and I went inside to see if everything was alright, we saw blood on the floor. Demi was crying. "Demi are you all right?" asked Jesse. "I'm fine, do me a favor go get your brother out of jail." We headed in the direction of Jesse's house, we were going to get bail money. I stepped in the house. "Wow Jesse this is huge!" The house had a huge kitchen with a marble island in the middle and a living room where Trevor always had his party's it had white and satin couches and love seats, Then there was the game room "Thanks my cheap parents bought it for us and also left one thousand dollars for emergencies." "Oh ok." We walked up to his room to get the money. I sat down on his couch and watched Jesse look for the money. "It should be around here somewhere." he said with impatience. "Here it is" he yelled with excitement He sat down on the couch and took one thousand dollars out of the box. Then he held a picture of his parents up. "These are my parents." he said with a killing look on his face. I couldn't say anthing so I put my arm around him and told him "That it will be ok." He put his head up and for the first time I recognized how his eyes where so brown and reminded me of a bright fall day playing in the golden brown leaves. He lend in for a kiss. I leaned in and for the first time in my life I got a kiss from someone that cared about me, My body tingled as it happened . We got up and left and the whole way we held hands. The money was stuffed in his coat pocket. We got into the jail and gave them the bail money. They where freed but had to pay off the damages. Mike came out with a black eye and blood on his face, his lip was swollen up. When Trevor came out all you herd was him cursing out the police guard. We started to walk out and then we saw our parents. "Hide you guys." said Mike. We hid till they walked in. As soon as they reached the desk We all ran out. We ran to the railway. This was an abandoned railway station where Sam and Johnny live. We meet some of the guys there. Dig was there and so was Demi looking for Trevor. "Trevor what the hell did you think you where doing?" "I was trying to get those preps off you." "I didn't need any help!, Thanks to you I got fired and I have to pay for damages." "Us to so don't worry." "You don't have jobs Trevor." "Neither do you." bad mistake on Trevor s part. "Good bye…. forever." AS Demi left she slammed the door and ran. The guy who doesn't get out much came in his name was Johnny. He had grocery's in his hands. "Johnny where the hell have you been?" Said Sam, Johnny's brother in a sarcastic voice. "I went shopping Sam, I'm hungry." He walked over to the little strip of wood and put the food down. "Well you all gonna eat?" We all grabbed some grub. " Sorry guys I have gotta go." said Mike. We walked and Mike was getting ready for the butt whooping of a life time. "Lily you climb the ladder like you've been there all day let me be the one to get beat." "Ok" I climbed the ladder and heard mom and dad yelling at him. Then I heard a scream. I ran down stair and saw Mike on the floor unconscious. "What the hell are you starring at bitch go back to your room." "NO" I said very scared. I ran over to Mike and there was blood on his face. Mom looked at me surprised. She grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face. I was still conscious, it was very hard that I fell backwards onto my knee's. I crawled back to Mike and drug him up the stairs with no hesitation. "Mike are you ok?" I said trying to wake him up putting a wash cloth on his lip and eyes. "W-What happened?" "You got hit." "No I mean to you , you have blood on your face with a black eye." I got up and saw a bloody scar on my face and a bluish purplish ring around my eye. "Mom slapped me." "Oh I thought I told you to stay up here." I did but I heard a scream." We sat down on the floor as he cleaned my face. We had fallen asleep on the floor and I got up and put Jesse's coat on the chair and dug out my journal. I wrote what had happened today. I got into the closet and got blankets and put them on Mike. I layed in bed thinking of my kiss then about Mike in jail and how hot Jesse looked today. I woke up and turned on my stomach and read a note Mike had left.   
Lily Be back soon finding breakfast!  
I sat up and put it on the night stand and then I heard a creak in the floor, It was my mom. "Hey Lola do like to talk back?" "My name is Lily!" I said in a load voice. I wish Mike was here, please come back soon I kept thinking over and over. She kept swearing at me and hitting me over and over, She kicked me in the stomach a couple of times, then I felt a weird thing happing in my stomach, I was ready to puck. I waited till her face was right in front of mine, then here it came all over her face and hair.   
I ran out the door and down the stairs then as I ran out the door I heard mom Scream to dad "Get that little pucking bitch!!" I ran out not looking back. I felt a tear coming down my cheek. I ran down the porch stairs checking to see if anyone was behind me I feel down, there was a sharp pain in my side. I was laying there rolling from side to side holding my stomach. In my pain I got up and was going to run to the park and then I ran into someone. It was Mike. Mike dropped everything, there was breakfast food all over the street. He picked me up and check over my face. "Lily what in the hell did they do to you?" said Mike concerned. "Mom beat me!!" He scooped me up and took me to Trevor's house. Knock , Knock, Knock  
"come on Trevor open the door….. By this time I was asleep. I woke up in a warm house with Mike hovered over me saying in a faint voice "Lily are you ok?" Trevor had now come over with some ice to put on my cheek. "W-What is going on?" "Lily your ok." said Mike hugging me lightly. "Yeah." "How did you get out?" "I pucked on her." "You did!! Wow she is probably mad!" "Yeah you guys can bunck her till your mom drinks it off." "Thanks Trevor." There was a knock at the door. " Take her up to my parents room and lay her on the bed." "Don't forget the ice." said Trevor trying to hurrying us along. We headed up the stairs and he plopped me on the bed. "Are you ok Lily?" "Yeah I'm fine." "I'll be back I gotta go." As soon as he left I saw a shadow in the darkness." Lily are you all right?" I couldn't quite see who it was till he turned on the lights. Jesse came running to my side "What happened Lily" My mom was mad and drunk and she came upstairs and started hitting me, until I pucked on her head!" "You pucked on her head!!" said Jesse laughing. "Jesse get down here right away." said Trevor in a echoing voice. Well I got to go I will see you later Lily." "Bye Jesse." I sat there staring at the lighted ceiling and then Mike walked in with a stunned look on his face. "Lily something is the matter with Trevor and Jesse's parents." "What happened?" "They got in a car crash. "There ok though." "There in critical condition at New York Mercy hospital . The English translator gave them the envelope just a minute ago, and all you heard down stairs was "Damnit…..Our parents could of died." Mike picked me up and took me down the stairs to see if everything was all right. Trevor was breaking some plates to let his anger out while Jesse just sat there and watched laughing at his anger. "Dang Trevor your getting into the expensive stuff." cried Jesse being sarcastic. Mike put me on the couch and Jesse came in and sat by me . "Lily your so lucky you at least have parents in your house." "Pretty much there not there because all they do is fight!" Jesse couldn't say anything any thing after that. That night I dreamt that Mike and I where home again but we had loving parents, who everyday told us that they loved us. I had several dreams that night, especially over and over I had that I was at the house and Mom was cussing and that I was getting beat. Suddenly I woke up in a sweat. I got up to get a glass of water, as I walked down the stairs I was thinking about how much the richer kids have it made, money, Parents, and as I thought Parents kept coming over and over. I got into the kitchen and looked in the living room and saw Trevor staring at the T.V I got out a cup and turned on the faucet and got a glass of water. As I was about to go up stairs I heard something in the living room. "They never were this way." I walked back curious . "They never were this way." he repeated. As I walked in He was watching a movie of when Jesse was born. I sat down on the couch." My parents use to be good people till they started a business." I was speechless. I really had never liked Trevor before till I got the whole story on his parents. "My parents always wanted kids.. but they couldn't and then mom found out she was having me." "My parents always dreamed of having two perfect little girls." I sipped my water quietly. "Then when I was born they hated me THEY HATED ME!!!" Trevor screamed holding a hatful fist. "Then four years past I had nanny after nanny, I barely knew my parents, They were so excited when mom found out she was going to have another child, but little did they know that they were going to have another little boy, they never cared about us they hated us, and now Lily their coming back home till they go back on "businesses" trips again." I was still silent, I just sat there watching the video tape of little Trevor playing in the back yard looking for someone, then it hit me Trevor was looking for his parents. I finished my glass of water and went back to bed I never told anyone about what Trevor said because he's to tough to look like a wimp. The next few days where slow and consisted of the healing process. Trevor and Jesse where cleaning the house which was dirty with dirty close and old food cartoons left out. One day I laid up stairs and was about to go to sleep when I heard something downstairs. I thought it might be Trevor's parents so I was going to greet them. I was about to go down the stairs when I saw who it was. She was ready to apologize "Trevor I'm so sorry the way I treated you the other day….I overreacted." "It's all right Demi." I watched for a couple of minutes till Mike came and sat by me. "Watcha doing kid?" Mike that day reminded me so much of Dad, He had an Illini hat which was pretty dirty from all the football games the guys play ,and he had on the old shirt checkered shirt that buttoned down the middle and his hair was still wet from his shower. "Shhh" I said in a whisper, "Demi and Trevor are making up." "Finally Trevor's been mortified for days losing his future wife." said Mike a little sarcastic about the future wife stuff. Then I heard something out of Demi that surprised me "Trevor I-I'm moving with my parents to California." "The Hell your not" screamed Trevor with crying anger. "I have to Trevor." "Then Marry me" "I can't Trevor I got to go." "I'm not letting you go again Demi get back here." Demi stopped then they kissed. Demi left while Trevor was left standing there, after she left he held out a diamond ring, then he dropped it and ran off. "Lily he'll be back soon." Then came Jesse he had been out all night, He had scares on his face, he had a black ring around his eye and his lip looked like it had been stretched out till it swelled up. I ran down the stairs to see what had happened. "Jesse where have you been?" "I was…" he couldn't answer. "Well?" "I got in a fit with Mark at school." "Mark who's Mark?" "Mark Britches?" Mike broke in. Mark is that bully at school who never leaves you alone, and if you become friends your in for the ride of your life. Mark is in a violent gang they get into fights and beat up people who don't do anything to them. "Yeah, but don't tell Trevor he'll be furious." "Tell me what?" said Trevor as he came in with a disgusted grin on his face. "Nothing." said Jesse running up the stairs. Trevor was home now, "I know why she's leaving." He paused till we came down "She's getting married to some prep in California." "It will be ok Trev" said mike going up to him and patting him on the back. "NO it won't be ok, I wanted to marry her she was the one." said Trevor as he exited to his room up the stairs, as he slammed the door you could her him cursing over and over. Finally Trevor came down the stair and fixed us diner. It was like hell in that house Trevor's hopes where shot with love and Jesse was going out and getting into fits. Well school was out now and It was time for those summer days of new and old gangs going out till midnight and beating up people and most of all it was time to go home.  
The next day Mike and me were going to check if it was safe to go home.  
It was midnight and our parents usually up still drinking and getting high. Mike and I walked about a block in the night watching for people Mike who wanted to pick fights with Mike or me, so Mike started caring a blade in the summer. We reached our house a little two story house on the corner, we peeked through the window, none in sight but we noticed that it was a little messier that before. Mike climbed the ladder on the side of the house to our second story room. HE went in and I stood out there for about a couple minutes then I heard someone behind me, thoughts of mom and dad came in mind I started to run till they grabbed me. "Lily holy crap don't have a heart attack it's just me." He let me down and I turned around it was Digs. "Dig you scared me." "Sorry Lil." "So you and Mikey gonna move back in?" He said as he light a cigarette. "Were checking to see if anyone is here." "Hey Lil I think they went on a liquor run, but cautious it's a little messy "said Mike climbing down the ladder. "Hey digs what is happing?" said Mike as he reached to get a cigarette. Mike never normally smokes only when he's stressed or really has a craving. "Nothing much, just waiting for Sam and Johnny and Friddle and Ace to come." "Oh ok." I really didn't know what else to say. "Well Lily I guess they aien't home." He smoked his cigarette then we walked with Digs to the park to meet the guys. " So Digs what are ya guys doing tonight?" "Well were going to hang at the park all night, and then go rob a bank or something." "What?" "Oh take it easy pal it's just a joke." Digs stepped forward and throw his cigarette on the ground and put his foot in the position like he was squating a bug. We all walked to the front door to go see if everything was all right, our parents never leave the house unless they think the police are coming. I went up the stairs to the front door while Digs and Mike smoked one, I noticed that the door was cracked open I didn't think anything of it though. Then I walked into the living room and the house was a mess, our chairs and lights where knocked over and food from the fridge was all over the place. "Hello is there any…." I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt a sharp pain in my chest .. "Mike!!" Mike came running in and stopped. "Mike what are you doing?" "Shhh Lily." I looked up and saw a strange man standing in front of me. "Sir what do you want?" "I-I-I want money and shelter Hell give it all to me." "Sir we won't harm you please just leave us alone." He held the gun up to my head and lifted me up into his arms. "I-If you want her back give me a-a-all your money." Slowly mike reached into his pocket and had in his hands twenty-five dollars, but there was something else in his hand, he handed it to digs, he took it cautiously. Mike moved slowly toward me and the man. "Here sir." then he dropped the money on the floor. "Oops I'm sorry." Then Mike grabbed me and signaled for digs to move in. HE pulled a knife out from behind him and killed the poor bastard. "Lily are you ok?" I was faint. "Mike?" "What." he said slapping my face lightly to keep me awake. "I…I love you." "I love you to!!" He was now crying. "Lily I've always loved you." "Me too." Mike grabbed me tight in a hug. "Lily!!!" "What?" "Your bleeding!!" I looked up and on his t-shirt there was blood. " It's all good Mike I've called the cops." Then I lost it.   
The next thing I knew was that I was in a hospital. I looked and saw Mikes face. "Lily are you ok." "Yeah I'm ok I guess." "Lily the doctor…The doctor don't think your going to make it." "I have some more bad news." "What could be worse then dying?" "The burglar killed mom and dad." He had that look on his face like "I don't give a Fuck," "Oh no." "I sorry Mike." "Sorry for what?" "Going in there." "No lily it was my fault I let you go in there." I just looked up at him with a smile. "Your going to be all right kid." Digs walked in with some playboy magazines. "Digs!!!" Mike looked at him with the face of "Not right now you." "Digs go get a doctor right now!" HE had a very worried look on his face. He grabbed my hand and squeezed and I squeezed back. "Lily just remember we all love you."   
  
Lily died later that day. She had been shot three times without knowing. Her brother buried her next to his grandparents, who he meet when Lily was born and loved them, but they got in a car accident and died a horrible death. Mike went off and moved to California where he now publishes his books about where he grew up and about his little sister and how her and his parents where killed by a murderous man who was wanted for a murder.   
Trevor grew up with his ups and downs. He moved out to California with Mike and later meet Demy and they got married. They have two twin daughters and one on the way.  
Soon after Lily died Jesse was sent to prison for armed robbery.  
Ace grew up to be a rich lawyer. He got married to Rachael.  
Friddle soon after got tired of high school and dropped out. He now works at any job he can get.  
Digs grew up to be famous and star in many motion pictures. He says He still remembers  
Lily Rose Clark.   
  
  
The End. 


End file.
